This disclosure is generally directed to layered imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to multilayered flexible, belt imaging members, and rigid drum photoconductors comprised of an optional supporting medium like a substrate, a mixture of a hydroxygallium phthalocyanine, and a hydroxyaluminum phthalocyanine containing photogenerating layer, and a charge transport layer, including a plurality of charge transport layers, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, an optional adhesive layer, an optional hole blocking or undercoat layer, and an optional overcoating layer, and wherein at least one of the charge transport layers contains at least one charge transport component, a polymer or resin binder, and an optional antioxidant.
The photoconductors illustrated herein, in embodiments, have excellent electricals, more rapid PIDCs of, for example, from about 20 to about 50 volts lower V(1 erg/cm2) as compared to a similar photoconductor that is free of the silanol in the photogenerating layer.
In embodiments, the photoconductors illustrated herein are believed to possess extended lifetimes; low Vr (residual potential), and allow the substantial prevention of Vr cycle up when appropriate, high sensitivity; low acceptable image ghosting characteristics, low background and/or minimal charge deficient spots (CDS), and desirable toner cleanability as compared to photoconductors with hydroxygallium phthalocyanine photogenerating layers that do not contain a silanol. At least one, in embodiments, refers, for example, to one, to from 1 to about 10, to from 2 to about 7; to from 2 to about 4, to two, to one, and the like.
Also included within the scope of the present disclosure are methods of imaging and printing with the photoconductor devices illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additive, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the image to a suitable substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the device is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, flexible belts disclosed herein can be selected for the Xerox Corporation iGEN3® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing, are thus encompassed by the present disclosure. The imaging members are, in embodiments, sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 400 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members of this disclosure are useful in high resolution color xerographic applications, particularly high speed color copying and printing processes.